Scarred Soul
by Azrael Vandom
Summary: Nerissa has deen defeated.The veil on Metamoor has been removed and the guardians are stronger than ever. All would be perfect if only a certain redhead was there...Just where has she disappeared to?


**Disclaimer:**... I do NOT own W.I.T.C.H. or any of its characters. I so wished I did though.

**A/N:**Helloooo. The name is Azrael Vandom and I'm new at this so please, just rant as much as you want. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated as well as ideas and a lot of reviews too. I'm not that good at writing so sadly expect typo errors and severe slashing of grammar etiquette. Hoping to get better at this on the long run though. Don't own a computer so updates of any storie**s** (I'll see to it in the near future...I hope)will not come out often. One piece of info, I'm currently writing this story on a hanheld NintendoDS game console using a homebrew called DSOrganize. I'd definitely like to think I'm the first to actually be doing it on FF.

Well...get to it, read and don't forget to review. I am open to suggestions and *flaming* as well. As long as I don't get burned to a crisp...

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Everlasting Hope_**

It was a cloudy day as the now four remaining guardians walked down the street; watching the last leaves falling off disheveled trees. The blowing wind sent a cold chill through their bodies and each of the guardians pulled their coats close to their faces, looking as though the world had come to an end.

"Brrrr...Winter does suck when it's this cold, albeit without snow," Irma said as she rubbed her arms along her body, "It's definitely going to snow today, just have a look at those clouds."

"I never knew you were so fond of snow," Cornelia said.

She grinned as Irma made a pleading face to the sky, seemingly begging for snow to fall on the spot.

"Whatever _Corny_, I'm a girl that likes snow. What is so bad about that?"

Cornelia only shrugged; she had no answer to that one. Hay-lin and Taranee were only a few paces behind them, looking all gloomy, they had been like that for the past three weeks. Cornelia didn't have to think twice to figure out what was troubling her friends.

In just three days, it would make two years since Will disappeared. They had done everything within their powers to find her but even the Council of Kandrakar had been unable to pinpoint her exact location. One weird thing was that she definitely was not on earth as even the Heart of Kandrakar that she had left behind had been unable to locate her. Since the heart had not chosen another Keeper yet though, there was still a chance that she was still alive.

"You think she's alright?" Hay-lin inquired with a weak voice.

"You bet she's alright," Irma replied hastily. "Wherever she is... I'm sure she's okay, right Taranee?"

"Yeah...sure."

Ever since Will disappeared, things had changed for the girls. Their powers had increased and they had better control over their elements. One weird thing was that they were now able to transform even without the heart of Kandrakar. They didn't know about Will's whereabout but deep within them, they hoped that she was alive. No, they knew that she was alive. She just had to be. Things were different now, they were no longer weak, they had to be strong for Will. So many things had happened over these two years; many new enemies were defeated, the veil over Metamoor had been removed, they had to deal with many monsters had summoned even after she had been defeated. They had grown and were now as close to each other as members of a family would be.

Taranee sighed as she heard her friends thoughts. They were practically broadcasting their thoughts, feelings and fears and ironically she was kind of glad of that fact. She had feared that maybe the other girls would just moved on and assumed Will was gone forever.

"They're just as worried as me," she thought. "But...they haven't given up on Will and wherever she is, I'm sure she knows about this fact. We just have to be strong, we'll definitely find her. **I** have to be strong."

Without her even noticing, her right hand was now clenching around the pendant that was hanging loosely around her neck. A faint weak light flickered and disappeared quickly. As long as there is hope, there just might be a way. While patting Hay-lin shoulder with her other hand, she winked at the frail girl and then smiled at Irma. This earned her a thumbs up from the brunette and an appreciative look from Cornelia.

"Y-You're right..." she said. " Will... wouldn't want us to be all gloomy. She'd would tell us to be strong."

This was it. At this very moment, Taranee could hear a surge of thoughts erupt throughout her friends. There was still the fear of the unknown, the apparent need for a soothing answer to their pleas and the distress over their inadequate measures to deal with the situation. Yet, one emotion was present that dwarfed the others. One simple word described it and it could still change it all for the best.

The four guardians marched silently together towards a common goal. They were the Guardians of Kandrakar, the had defeated countless enemies and made numerous friends throughout the universe. Even if finding and bringing Will back might be harsh, they had to do it nonetheless.

"We all share a common destiny," Taranee thought, "Will... as long as there is **hope**, there is a way right?"

Soon enough, they all hoped that they would be together again. All would turn out just right as it had always been the case before. They would be **W.I.T.C.H.** again...

* * *

**a/n:**Yeah, a short one at that. What a lousy start. I like to think this is kind of a prologue though. Heh. Just review 'kay...


End file.
